


This Life of Sin

by LittleTayy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime AU, F/M, Mentions of drugs, Smut, Violence, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hunter and Stephanie have finally taken over the 'family business' from her father and things are going better then ever. That is, until an old friend turned enemy reappears, set on causing them havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please Mrs. Helmsley! Please show Mercy!" The man on his knees begged. His hands were ziptied together behind his back and his face streaked with tears.  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sneered at the pathetic little traitor. He had been stealing from them and he had the audacity to beg for mercy? You don't steal from the Helmsley's and Stephanie was going to make sure he and everybody else knew that.  


"Finish it," she ordered, a malicious smirk gracing her pretty features as she stepped back. She watched almost proudly as Kane, their right hand man executed the pathetic bastard in front of them.  


She smiled, turning away from him and making her way up the stairs and out of the basement. She took in a deep breath of fresh air as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She looked down at it, smiling brightly at the caller ID.  


"Hey baby," she greeted her husband as she made her way towards her car. She glanced around her as she unlocked the door, sliding into the driver’s seat smoothly.  
“Hey Steph. Did you get it done?” Her husband asked gruffly over the phone.  


“Yes, I did. Kane’s finishing him off now,” she told him almost gleefully. She set the phone down on her thigh, switching it to speaker as she reversed before pulling onto the road.  


“Good. That little bastard had it coming,” she heard him growl through the phone, nodding her head in agreement.  


“I’m about to pick the kids up from school. I’ll drop them off with my mother and then I was thinking we could…celebrate a little? For a job well done catching that leak,” she told him, voice turning sultry as she suggested a celebration.  


“I like the sound of that baby,” Hunter told her and she could hear the smirk in his voice.  


“I’ll see you soon. I love you.”  


“I love you too Stephanie.”

\----

An hour and a half later, Stephanie had picked up her three children from school and delivered them to her parents’ house safely. Despite being busy on many fronts, the kind of business she and her husband tended to deal in was a dangerous one. It was why they were so painstakingly careful to keep their daughter’s out of it; especially as they were so young. 

It may have been paranoid but there were only three other people in the world she trusted her children with. Hunter, their father, was obviously one. He would die for their three precious angels. The other two were her mother and father; it was why her children were so close with their grandparents. They spent quite a lot of time with them, especially now that her father had retired and handed down the family business to herself and her husband. 

Thinking of her husband Stephanie smirked, hurrying through the ground floor of the casino and making her way to his office. She had her own access cards to the hotel; after all she was a principle owner of the place. The security nodded as she passed them, paying them no mind her mind solely focused on finding her husband.

The brunette strutted into his office without knocking, grinning as she saw him sitting behind his desk. She turned, closing and locking the door as she spoke. “Am I interrupting?” she asked lightly, even though she knew she wasn’t.

Hunter chuckled from his seat as he looked up at her, leaning back casually as he shook his head. “Not a thing. I was just waiting for you,” he told her, voice dropping huskily. “What took you so long?” he questioned, smirking at her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she walked closer, coming around his large desk to sit on the edge of it. “I ended up having a quick chat with my mother. You know how she gets sometimes. Luckily dad arrived and saved me from sitting through that,” she laughed, shaking her head. 

“I’m glad too then. You sounded like you had plans for us tonight,” he said with a smirk, scooting closer and resting his hands just above her knees. 

Stephanie nodded, leaning forward slightly to rest her hands on his shoulders, “I do have plans for us. But first, I want you,” she whispered against his ear, pressing kisses along his cheek and jaw. 

He grinned at her words, hands sliding up her thighs to grip her waist pulling her down off the desk and onto his lap. She settled on top of him, straddling his lap and hands gripping at his shoulders. She pulled back for a moment, their eyes connecting before she grinned wickedly, pulling him in to a rough kiss. 

Hunter was thankful she was wearing a skirt as he hiked it higher up her thighs, hands slipping under the material to grip her ass tightly. He pulled her against him, letting her grind down against his lap as he groaned. 

Her own hands were not idle, moving from his shoulders down towards the buttons on his shirt. She opened them hurriedly, pulling away from the kiss and licking her lips as she nipped and kissed her way down his neck, trying her best to nip at his muscular chest. 

She gasped however as she felt his hand move from her ass to slip around and rub at her center through her underwear. She felt his thumb graze over her clit and whimpered slightly, biting at her bottom lip. “Baby, don’t tease,” she whined breathlessly, “Just fuck me.”

Her husband was all too happy to oblige, smirking as he pushed two fingers in to her wet folds. She felt her body jerk at the sudden action, her hands grasping at his shoulder and forearms tightly. He started to push in and out of her as her hips rocked against his fingers harshly. 

His thumb grazed her clit and it didn’t take long for it to send her over the edge, moaning loudly as she came. “Fuck baby,” she breathed against his ear, pressing her self against him as her body trembled. 

“It ain’t over yet baby,” he growled back, grinning as he picked her up and laid her out on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie smirked up at her husband, licking her lips as she sat up a little, pulling her top off and tossing it to the floor. She arched her chest up a bit as his eyes lingered over her breasts, grinning smugly. She gasped a little in surprise as his large hands pulled her to the edge of his desk and he grinded himself against her centre eagerly, hands moving up to cup and squeeze at her breasts. 

“Fucking hell Steph. You’re so fucking sexy,” Hunter growled, leaning over her and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

His hands moved down her body to slip under her skirt and pull her panties off quickly. He pulled away from the kiss, standing up straighter as he frantically pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. Pushing them down his thighs roughly he groaned as he felt Stephanie’s hand wrap around his hard length, stroking him lazily. 

After a moment he pushed her hand away, spreading her thighs as he stepped between them and pushed into her quickly. He groaned at the feeling, hearing Stephanie moan loudly too. His large hands gripped her hips tightly as he started pounding into her hard, a hand pushing her leg up and over his shoulder as he did so.

Stephanie’s body was on fire as her husband fucked her. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the dark wood of his desk as she let him dominate her. She loved when he was rough and forceful with her like he was being now. Her moans and screams grew louder as she felt him shift her leg and lean over her. Opening her eyes they connected with her husbands and she used a hand to pull him closer into a sloppy, hurried kiss.

“Fuck…fuck Hunter,” she cried out, breaking their kiss as pleasure burst within her and her body began to tremble. 

He continued to thrust roughly into her, his pace quickening as he felt her orgasm. He pumped into her hard and rough, filling her completely for several moments more until he felt himself finally release inside her. He groaned against her neck, his thrusts slowling down until he had completely stopped.

They breathed deeply together for several moments before he eased her leg back down by his side. He grinned as she wrapped it loosely around his waist, keeping him close. Hunter looked up, a satisfied smirk gracing his face as he looked over his wife. Her eyes were still closed and a lazy smile adorned her features, her face and cheeks were flushed red and her hair was spread messily beneath her. She looked thoroughly fucked and happy about it.

“So beautiful,” he murmured gruffly, watching as her cheeks reddened even more and her eyes flitted open, looking up at him lovingly. He leant down kissing her deeply and slowly, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. He felt her arms wrap around him pulling him close as he kissed his way down her neck. 

“We’ve got all night for this baby,” she reminds him, looking down at him with a smile.

“But I want you now,” he replied, looking up at her with a goofy grin,

Stephanie shook her head at her husband, biting her lip as she tried not to smirk. “You just had me,” she told him with a little laugh.

He shrugged, placing a few kisses across her chest before answering, “I always want you though.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she moved her hands to press against his shoulders. He took the hint and stood up, hands on her hips to pull her up as well. She sat up grinning up at her husband as she ran a hand through her now messy hair as she spoke, “Come on, we have places to be,” she told him seriously as she stood up from the edge of the desk.

“We do?” he asked stepping back to pull his clothes back on. He smirked as he bent down to pick up his shirt catching sight of her discarded underwear beside it. He grabbed them quickly, slipping them into his pocket before straightening up and getting back into his shirt.

“We do,” she confirmed as she put her top back on and fixed her hair. “We have reservations at Miz’s and I still have to go home and change,” she told him, looking up at him for a moment with a smirk before turning her attention towards the floor, obviously looking for something.

Hunter groaned, Miz’s was too fancy for his tastes but Stephanie loved the place, it was her favourite restaurant. Any chance she could get she would eat there and over the years Hunter had come to realize that she would use the smallest thing as an excuse to go there for dinner. Hunter didn’t particularly mind though because they served her favourite wine too and that always left her in quite the horny state that Hunter had no problem helping her with.

“Do we have to go there? Can’t we just order in and eat from bed?” he pouted playfully, watching her search the floor with interest.

“No,” she huffed, “Besides, you know you like it,” she told him, an eyebrow raised as she looked at him. “Now shut up and help me look for my-”

“Your panties?” he asked interrupting her.

Stephanie looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. “ _Yes_. What did you do with them?” she asked, giving her husband a knowing look.

Hunter just chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her. “Now why would you think I did something to them?” he asked playfully, grinning mischievously at her.

“Because _you_ are a troublemaker,” she told him with a small smirk, stepping closer and poking at his large muscled arm. “Now where are they? You have meetings with my father in here Hunter. He can’t see those,” she told him matter-of-factly.

Hunter snorted, “Babe. We have three kids. I’m pretty sure your father knows you have sex.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes in exasperation, sighing at his words. “You know dad and I have a belief system of Immaculate Conception,” she told him with a laugh.

Hunter simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her words. His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her so she was flush against his chest. “I have no idea where they are baby. And besides, this just gives me easier access for later,” he told her smugly, kissing her lips quickly.

“You’re a pig,” she snorted, whacking his chest lightly. “But fine, let’s go before you make us late,” she huffed, stepping away to straighten out her clothes one last time. “Do I look okay?” she asked as she moved around his desk.

“You look gorgeous,” he replied with a smile, letting his eyes rake over her body.

“Such a sweet talker,” she laughed blushing at his words.

“That’s why you love me,” he teased, grabbing his bag and jacket and following her towards the door.

 “One of the many reasons baby,” she replied lightly, grinning at him over her shoulder.


End file.
